vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Lane
Summary DAMON MAKES A DANGEROUS ENEMY — takes drastic measures to find out the real reason has returned to Mystic Falls, and is shocked when she reveals new secrets about what really happened in 1864. tries a new tactic to resolve his issues with , but it proves costly. pushes Mason to tell him the truth about the Lockwoods. Finally, when Katherine delivers an ultimatum, Stefan and Elena are left with very few options. Plot The episode starts with Stefan's dream — as he imagines Katherine and him dancing at the Founder's Ball, back in 1864. Before then going out of the door of the Lockwood Mansion where the party was, evolving into the present day where he watches Damon and Elena kiss at the Grill while playing a game of pool. Then Katherine shows up still in her dress from the party and says that now he knows how she feels. Stefan wakes up in panic, only to find out that Katherine is in bed with him. She says that she used her powers to get inside his head. When he asks why she came back, she says that she came back for him. Tyler tries to question his uncle Mason about the shifting to a wolf. He assures Tyler that he's not going to become one and not even Richard (Tyler's Father) was a werewolf, even though the gene runs in their blood. Tyler keeps asking Mason how the curse can get triggered, and according to Mason later in the episode he says that he needs to kill somebody (human blood) and then the curse was his forever. Back at the Salvatore Boarding house Katherine reveals to Stefan that George Lockwood was the reason for the "round up" of the vampires. Katherine then questioned him why he came back to Mystic Falls, then falsely agrees to what she said that he came back to fall in love with her all over again, and not because of Elena. Acting as if he was still in love with her, and as he is about to kiss her, he stabs a vervain dart in her back and chains her in the cellar to confess the truth of why she came back to Mystic Falls even if he has to torture her to get her to confess. In the next flashback at the Founder's Ball, Katherine says to George Lockwood that he knows her secret (vampire), and she knows his (werewolf). At Jenna's barbecue, that Alaric told her to throw and invite Mason Lockwood — who was a friend of hers during high school, so they can learn more about him, it turns out that Mason knew something about Damon. When Damon teasingly called him "Lone Wolf", Mason shoots back in his own comment "Lady-Killer". Once alone in the kitchen Mason confronts Damon and says that he knew what the barbecue was all about, and that he wasn't his enemy. Mason reveals that once he shifts he has no control over himself, and then he calls a "truce". Outside, Damon stabs Mason with a silver knife, and it did nothing, except making an enemy, as he said to Damon. At the cellar Katherine keeps insisting that Stefan loves her and then comes the flashback of when Stefan confesses his love for Katherine after the Founder's Ball, without compulsion, as she said,"I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." Katherine also revealed that back in 1864, she made a deal with George to have all the vampires killed in the church in exchange for her escape, and her part of the deal was to give him what he wanted, the moonstone, that also Mason wants. She says that her plan nearly failed before it even began, when Stefan's father spiked his blood with vervain and that night of the "round up", she was poisoned. She says that, that night she didn't want to be saved, and angrily Stefan says that they died for nothing, but stays silent when she adds that they died for love. Meanwhile Caroline tries to keep Elena busy, as Katherine asked her to do so, so she could spend time with Stefan without Elena interfering. As Caroline was failing to do so, she kept saying to Elena that things weren't going to work out between her and Stefan. She insisted on driving Elena to Stefan's, and with a flat tire and Caroline not wanting to call for help, Elena finally managed to get to the Boarding House. Katherine threatens Stefan that if she doesn't get what she wants she has no problem killing Elena and a list of other victims. When he tries to attack her she throws him on the floor and angrily takes the chains off, she reveals that vervain doesn't hurt her since she's been drinking vervain over the last 145 years, because of the night he caught her by surprise when his father spiked his blood, and she didn't want it to happen again. She admits that she only faked it so she could spend time with him, then they get interrupted by Elena's voice from upstairs. Katherine quickly puts a stake through Stefan's leg and goes upstairs. Elena turns around only to come face to face with her doppelganger. Both Katherine, but mostly Elena, are stunned with the resemblance. Katherine quickly leaves when Stefan comes upstairs. Later that night at the grill Katherine tells Caroline that she already killed her once, and that she could easily do it again, if she didn't do her work. While Damon and Caroline where listening, Stefan and Elena agreed to back off their relationship. But when Elena returns to her room, it's seen that it was only a fake fight so they could fool the others, including Katherine, into believing that they broke up. In the end of the episode Katherine remembers when she was escaping from Mystic Falls, with the help of George. As she looked behind her she saw both Damon and Stefan on the ground after being shot, and before she leaves in her carriage she goes to Stefan. Saying that she loves him, she kisses him, promising that they will be together again. Characters Main Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce/Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (Credit Only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (Credit Only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (Credit Only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Simon Miller as George Lockwood * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Evan Gamble as Henry Quotes : : It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature? Stefan attacks Katherine who then pushes him across the room : Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time. : What do you want? : I wanted to see you, I miss you Stefan. Indulge me for a little while please. : Why are you back in town? : Three reasons: You, you, and...You. : : Come on man give me two minutes. Alright, you can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here. Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes I turn into a wolf. No it's not gonna happen to you. : How do you know that? Mason: Because your not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this and neither did I until it happened to me. : How does it get triggered? Mason: Ignorance is bliss. Trust me. :Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires. : That's good news, Henry. It means we have nothing to worry about. Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were ripped apart in ways I've never seen before. : : (to ) If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it. : : What do you want? : : So this is what you do when you're not stabbing people in the back. : : I tricked you. That's not stabbing you in the back; it's using your own tactics against you. : : Where are you going? : : I made myself clear, Damon. I don't want anything to do with you. : : Okay, see you at Jenna's barbecue : : How do you know about Jenna's barbecue? : Well it was my idea. Jenna went to school with Mason, so I figured it was a good opportunity to get to know the guy. So I asked Alaric, to ask Jenna..." : Does Jenna know you're coming? 'Cause she's not exactly a big fan of yours. : Well I figured this peach cobbler would be a good way. : : What are you up to? : I'm gonna stick some silver into Mason Lockwood to prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue. Gallery MemoryLane2.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane4.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg MemoryLane7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg MemoryLane11.jpg MemoryLane12.jpg MemoryLane1.jpg MemoryLane13.jpg MemoryLane14.jpg MemoryLane15.jpg MemoryLane16.jpg MemoryLane17.jpg MemoryLane21.jpg MemoryLane22.jpg MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane24.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg MemoryLane26.jpg MemoryLane27.jpg MemoryLane28.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg MemoryLane30.jpg doppelganger.jpg|doppelganger Soundtrack Cultural References * Dances With Wolves - Oscar-winning movie released in 1990 in which Lt. John Dunbar (Kevin Costner), exiled to a remote western Civil War outpost, befriends wolves and Indians, making him an intolerable aberration in the military. * Pictionary - A guessing word game where the team has to identify specific words from their teammates' drawings. Trivia * It is the first flashback episode in Season Two. * Elena finally meets Katherine in this episode. * This is the only episode so far where Nina Dobrev has portrayed Katherine for the majority of the episode. Katherine has the most screen time of any character here. * This episode had 3.2 million viewers in the USA. Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes